The present invention relates to a low-voltage circuit breaker having a carrier for a contact arrangement and connecting bars, as well as having a current transformer surrounding one of the connecting bars and wherein the carrier is designed angled-off for accommodating the current transformer.
A circuit breaker of this type has become known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,170. Due to the angled-off shape (L-shape) of the carrier, the connecting bars of the circuit breaker on the back side have unequal lengths. At the longer connecting bar which is surrounded by the current transformer, the forces applied at the connecting points therefore are applied with a longer lever arm. This can lead to a large stress of the connecting bars and the carrier of the contact arrangements, especially if the circuit breaker is permanently installed in a switching system.
This difficulty could be corrected by increasing the strength of the circuit breaker in the vicinity of the connecting bars in such a manner that the current transformer is embedded in the material of the carrier of the contact arrangements and thereby, the free length of the connecting bar enclosed by the current transformer is substantially shortened. Then, the current transformer could, of course, no longer be exchanged as is demanded in practice for unconditional employment of the circuit breakers.